


Safe In Your Arms

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hunger in Tetsurou's eyes that would intimidate Kenma, if it were coming from anyone else. He knows Tetsurou, though, trusts him, and that's all Kenma needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

There's steam clinging to the mirror as Kenma steps out of the shower, hanging thick in the air as he dries himself off. The summer heat is dying out as the days give way to autumn and Kenma can feel it in the way the heat is a little quicker to dissipate, the mirror slowly clearing as he runs a towel through his hair. It's a welcome change after the sweltering summer, and Kenma hangs his towel up to dry, pulling on one of Tetsurou's old, worn shirts. 

Tetsurou likes wearing shirts that are long on him and with their height difference, the hem of his shirts usually comes down to just above Kenma's knees, like a dress. Kenma likes it, and Tetsurou seems to as well. Kenma would do it regardless, but there's a mix of possessiveness and appreciation in Tetsurou's eyes every single time and it's definitely encouraging. The good thing about living with Tetsurou is that there are plenty of shirts for Kenma to steal.

Another good thing about living with Tetsurou is that if Kenma doesn't feel like putting on any other clothes, he doesn't have to.

His feet pad softly over the floor as he walks out of the bathroom and into the lounge, where Tetsurou is sitting on their couch with a book. He looks engrossed in it, and Kenma doesn't really want to disturb him. Tetsurou doesn't look up from his book, but reaches out all the same.

"You smell nice. C'mere."

"I smell like soap," Kenma replies, blinking. It's not really a big deal, but he takes Tetsurou's hand anyway, letting himself be pulled closer. 

He likes sitting in Tetsurou's lap. They shift against each other, getting comfortable, and Tetsurou wraps an arm around Kenma's waist with a soft, pleased hum when he realises that Kenma is wearing one of his shirts. He still doesn't look up and Kenma doesn't mind that, wrapping an arm around Tetsurou's shoulder in return, fingers scratching through the hair on the back of his head. 

Tetsurou doesn't need alone time the way that Kenma does. It's taken a while for Kenma to understand that, always afraid of interrupting Tetsurou in the same way that he dreads the interruption when he can't deal with it. Tetsurou is different, though, tactile and accommodating and even when he's busy, he likes having Kenma with him, and the silence is always a comfortable one. 

"Turn my page for me?" Tetsurou asks, glancing over at Kenma now with a soft, fond smile. He squeezes Kenma's waist. "I'd turn it myself, but my hand's pretty comfy right here."

With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Kenma reaches over to turn Tetsurou's book to the next page. He's rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, but then Tetsurou doesn't pull away, continuing to kiss along Kenma's jaw. 

"You were reading," Kenma says, tilting his head back as Tetsurou kisses his neck. 

"I _was_." Tetsurou puts his book down on the arm of the couch, kissing his way up to Kenma's ear. "I guess I'm not any more." 

"Mm. I wasn't trying to distract you."

"You don't have to _try_ ," Tetsurou chuckles, his hand coming to rest on Kenma's knee, thumb stroking over the soft skin of his thigh. "You can't help it, and I really can't help myself." 

Kenma lets out a quiet huff of amusement that turns a little breathless as Tetsurou's teeth scrape gently across the side of his neck. He can feel Tetsurou grinning against his skin, before he does it again. Tetsurou's hand slides further up Kenma's thigh, under the hem of his shirt. He keeps going, nibbling on Kenma's ear, until he stops, his hand on Kenma's inner thigh.

"Kitten," he murmurs into Kenma's ear, voice deep and rough. "You're not wearing anything." 

"I'm wearing your shirt," Kenma replies, blinking at him innocently. He spreads his legs, causing the hem of the shirt to rise a little higher. "For now."

Tetsurou growls, pulling Kenma into a hard kiss. His hand slides further up, wrapping his fingers around Kenma's cock and stroking gently. Kenma's breath stutters against Tetsurou's lips and he leans into Tetsurou, into his touch. 

"Let's take this off." Tetsurou tugs at Kenma's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. "That's better."

There's a hunger in Tetsurou's eyes that would intimidate Kenma, if it were coming from anyone else. He knows Tetsurou, though, trusts him, and that's all Kenma needs. 

"Come on," Tetsurou murmurs, lifting Kenma in his arms as he stands, walking to their bedroom. 

He puts Kenma down on his back, leaning over him. Kenma's legs are spread, knees still hooked around Tetsurou's legs and he feels exposed like this. It's a little uncomfortable, even if it's just Tetsurou. 

"You're beautiful," Tetsurou sighs, thumbs tracing the lines of Kenma's muscles, dipping to stroke along the jut of his hips. "You're so gorgeous, Kenma."

Kenma looks away, the tips of his ears burning. Tetsurou chuckles, pulling his own shirt off, followed by his shorts, and that eases some of Kenma's discomfort, because at least now he's not the only one naked. Tetsurou rests on knee against the edge of the bed, mattress dipping under the added weight, and he presses a light kiss to Kenma's lips.

"You just came out of the shower, didn't you? I hope you don't mind that I'm going to dirty you up all over again." 

Kenma smiles, reaching for Tetsurou's hand and squeezing it. "I can take another shower." 

"You planned for this, didn't you?" Tetsurou nudges Kenma's legs a little further apart. "Did you stretch yourself…?"

"No." Kenma looks up at Tetsurou. "I know that you like doing it."

"Yeah I do," Tetsurou whispers, breathless and excited. "On your front for me, kitten."

Kenma gets on his hands and knees while Tetsurou pulls their condoms and lube out, leaving them on the bed within easy reach. Tetsurou murmurs in appreciation as he slides his hands down Kenma's back and then over the curve of his arse, spreading him open. Kenma rests his head on his arms, anticipating that first, gentle touch. 

What he gets instead is Tetsurou's tongue, warm and wet as it teases, and Kenma gasps sharply, grabbing for his pillow just to have something to hold onto. 

"Is this okay?" Tetsurou asks, his breath ghosting over Kenma's sensitive skin and making him shudder.

"Yeah," Kenma replies, just before he buries his face into his pillow. 

Tetsurou does it again, teasing Kenma with short, light licks before he licks harder, firmer. He pulls back, letting his breath tickle Kenma before leaning in again. He licks into Kenma and it's nowhere near as dexterous as one of Tetsurou's fingers but it feels just as good in an entirely different way. Kenma is panting harshly, biting his lip hard as Tetsurou fucks him with short, sharp thrusts of his tongue. It's not enough—it's not even _close_ to enough—but Kenma isn't sure he wants it to stop. 

"Fuck, look at you," Tetsurou moans, pulling back. "You're dripping all over yourself, kitten, what a mess." 

Kenma gasps as Tetsurou's thumb rubs over the head of his cock, smearing precome everywhere. 

"I want you to be a little louder for me," Tetsurou hums, reaching over for the lube and uncapping it. He pushes a finger into Kenma, slowly thrusting it in and out until Kenma whines, losing his patience. Tetsurou chuckles, adding a second finger and scissoring gently, stretching him open. "Yeah, like that." 

"Tetsurou," Kenma sighs, still panting loudly, but then Tetsurou's fingers brush against the right spot and Kenma buries his face into his pillow again to muffle his moan. 

"Not fair," Tetsurou chides lightly, pressing three fingers into him and curling them. "I wanted to hear you." 

Kenma is fairly sure that Tetsurou still can. As quiet as Kenma usually is, Tetsurou knows how to draw the loudest moans from him. Tetsurou knows him, can read him with the briefest glance, and he knows what Kenma likes, what Kenma needs at any given time.

Right now, Kenma wants Tetsurou to fuck him hard. Tetsurou, as usual, does not disappoint. 

Pulling his fingers away, Tetsurou reaches for a condom, tearing the foil open and rolling it on, slicking himself with more lube. Kenma lifts his hips eagerly, fingers digging into the pillow as Tetsurou takes hold of his sides. 

He sinks into Kenma with one smooth thrust, inching forward until he's bottomed out. He takes a deep, ragged breath and Kenma echoes him, enjoying this moment, the sensation of being filled like this.

Then Tetsurou moves, fucking him with steady thrusts. Kenma bears back, meeting each thrust, and Tetsurou is swearing under his breath, praising Kenma for how good he feels, babbling nonsense, and it's a little embarrassing. Kenma listens to it anyway, because he's used to Tetsurou being unfiltered, he likes it, and somewhere underneath all the embarrassment, it fills him with a warm fondness. 

"Tetsurou," he gasps, as his orgasm builds. He's shaking, whimpering loudly with every thrust. 

Leaning in, Tetsurou kisses the nape of Kenma's neck, reaching around and stroking him. Kenma shakes against him, coming with a soft cry that makes Tetsurou moan, fucking into him even harder. He's close too, Kenma can feel it in the way he's too worked up to hold onto a steady rhythm. Kenma clenches down on him and Tetsurou lets out a choked cry, coming hard on the next thrust. 

"Kenma, Kenma," Tetsurou sounds euphoric, even as he comes down from his high. He scatters kisses across Kenma's shoulders and back, pulling away and throwing his condom out. Kenma rolls onto his back, a sticky mess across his stomach, his lips feeling swollen from how much he's bitten them.

"Oh, fuck," Tetsurou breathes, looking at him. He leans in, kissing him deeply. "You're amazing, Kenma."

Smiling into their kiss, Kenma holds Tetsurou by the arm, keeping him close. "Love you." 

Tetsurou beams in response, vibrant and happy, and Kenma adores him fiercely.

"Love you too, kitten," he whispers, kissing Kenma's forehead, his nose, his lips. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. Do you want me to carry you?"

Kenma nods, not because he's too tired to walk himself, but because he likes the feeling of being bundled in Tetsurou's arms. Judging by Tetsurou's grin, he knows that too. 

"C'mere," he murmurs, lifting Kenma up. His arms and warm and safe, and Kenma loves him, trusts him, and can't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
